This invention refers to a safety hood for hypodermic needles. More particularly it relates to a safety hood which is designed for preventing accidental pricking of a user by a needle.
Generally, as it is known the administration of injections and blood extraction involves using syringes that, both if they are reusable or non reusable, are provided with corresponding needles carrying a removeable hood. The hood protects the needles and constitutes a safety means against the possibility of accidental pricking of the operator.
The thusly achieved safety is not complete and the possibility of accidental pricking remains as the replacing or removing of the hood is made along the length of the needle.
Presently, because of the risk of infected through blood contact with diseases like AIDS and hepatitis, the use of the hood would unavoidable be--due to the above reasons--not completely safe. Considering that a health professional may operate 300 injections or blood extractions per month and that HIV carriers and AIDS patients can be estimated to represent 0.3% of the population, a few accidental prickings mean an unacceptable risk.